


Before I met you

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Before I met you, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: A series of untitled works (headcannons mostly) about the demon bros before the exchange program.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Lucifer (1)

There was a bright light which fell into darkness. It’s beauty was immaculate but dangerous. A falling star. What was inside of this falling star was even more dangerous. He was falling. 

They stood there in front of the palace watching as he brought temporary light to their world of darkness. He was still to far away for them to hear his cries of pain. He deserved it. He not only defied his father but started a war against him. A pair of wings burned withing the fire of the star, making him fall faster. 

He had no sense of direction. Through the tears and the flames he only had one last mission in mind. To save her. It was just his luck when he crashed before the demon prince himself. On the ground was where he kneeled weakly. Naked. Desperate. Alone. Afraid. The angelic white of his wings quickly faded to black before the eyes of the demon prince and he smirked.

Once a mighty angel now kneeling before him. But for what reason? With his white hair covering his eyes that refused to look at his new master, he began to beg. He begged for his sister’s second chance. She never did anything for her life to come so close to it’s end. Hot tears streamed down his sunken cheeks as he continued to beg. This would be the weakest he would ever be. 

The demon prince felt generous just this once but under one condition. The fallen angel’s unwavering loyalty to him. There wasn’t much time for him to weight his options. If there was one last life for him to truly save then he would do anything to save it. He agreed. His sister’s life would be saved while he would dedicate the rest of his eternal life to the demon prince. Perhaps he had watched heaven a bit too closely


	2. Mammon (1)

What comes to mind when greed is mentioned? Is it a dragon which hordes it’s gold in a dark cave? Is it a large corporation which scams the weak for their own monetary gain? Or is it someone who doesn’t work for their wealth yet refused to redistribute it?

As strange as it might be, he wasn’t like that at all. For the avatar of greed it may seem like his severe lack of funds is a joke. But to stop and realize that he plays well into his role can only take a moment of your time. He is a thief. He has poor money management and he constantly makes impulsive decisions. As the avatar of greed, the only joke is that karma follows him around the most.

He is unlucky. He can come across a large mountain of wealth, but what of the debts he has made before then? His desperate need to make more money as fast as he possibly can has driven him into a vicious cycle that he can never hope to escape from. However, he wasn’t like this in the beginning.

In the celestial realm, he was like gold in a pile of silver. To have him by your side would bring you good luck for the day. He would provide good fortune for all without asking for anything in return. A gifted good luck charm for all. He was second to the morning star as he was just as selfless yet twice more innocent.

When he fell, his luck had graciously followed. It was because of him that he and his brothers were able to pick themselves up and survive their first years together. His luck was o-so gracious. With nothing much to stop his curiosity, he explored all he wanted with the overabundance of wealth he was graced with. Because of his luck it had given him a reason to become more selfish. Soon it would all run out. It wasn’t going to stay forever.

He wasn’t sure of it at first so he started with himself. He sold small items that he had no more use for and it provided him just enough to buy the thing he wanted. But there was so much more he wanted to buy. He learned and soon began to adapt to his surroundings, his sin loaning itself nicely to aid him in his tricks and cheats.

Luck had been replaced with its opposite as decades went by. The games he played to buy one thing set him back five times the price of it. He soon went into debt filtering money through false promises and karma would not be kind to this thief. He was to remain unlucky and karma would follow him for as long as he lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. If you are interested in more content from me, you can follow my tumblr @sevensins-stuff.


	3. Leviathan (1)

His disappearance was a surprise to everyone. Where did he go? Even to this day they still would not be able to tell you, but he still remembers. He remembers it like it was an event that had only happened yesterday. But it was also his little secret.

He was different back then in both looks and demeanor. But if one thing had remained the same for centuries, he had always found comfort in the sea. He was quite fond of the fist day he went “missing”

The sun had just set and the white sand around him started to cool. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore swirled throughout the salty air and calmed his beating heart to a minimal pulse. He trekked barefoot through the rough and dry sand to reach the waters that whispered his name with love. Coming closer, his feet hit the more solid wet sand which had instantly cooled his scratched soles. The waves crashed high against the shore and the rolling white foams beckoned him closer. He was drawn to the calls of his name that only he could hear.

He took slow steps forward following after the foams retreat until the water begged for more. The waves pushed him back one step but pulled him in five, their dance sloppy yet coordinated. What was once leveled at his ankles had quickly rose to his waist and he smiled. He hadn’t realized that had already transformed. Long serpent tail that had nearly floated in the water, coral-like horns that grew from his skull with strands of his wavy hair trapped inbetween, and dark scales which drank in the salty water around him.

His want to be in the water now became a need to be deeply satisfied. He allowed the waves to pull him in untill he was completely submerged. He no longer found the need to walk, instead, allowing the sea to take him where she wanted him. As if she were just like him. She laughed with him, cried with him, she protected him and he her to the best of his abilities. For weeks he had remained submerged in her welcoming arms where he could completely forget about the world above him, below him, and around him.

The thoughts and feelings he harboured in that time was his and his alone. It was his little secret and if you were to ask him about it, he would only look at you and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. If you are interested in more content from me, follow my tumblr @sevensins-stuff.


	4. Satan (1)

He speaks with mystique on his tongue. His decades of infinite knowledge allowed him to access information new and old. Though he did not show it often, he almost knew all.

Could he speak a new language? Yes he could. Could he speak a dead language? Yes he could. Could he even speak a language unknown to humans? Yes he could.

He focused less on his anger over time and focused more on the many worlds beyond him. He saw beauty in written word and lived vicariously through its imaginary lore. The more he read, the more he obtained and the more his brain had changed.

Though, on the rare occasion, in his most primal state, he could only speak in his devishish mother tongue.


	5. Asmodeus (1)

Surreal beauty is both a blessing and a curse. He still remembers his natural beauty in the celestial realm and looking in the large illuminated mirror in his room, he could only keep up the illusion of that beauty for so long.

His face has changed since the fall. That soft, welcoming beauty he once had melted away as punishment for fighting alongside his brothers. True ugliness shown in his face and he cried. He was no longer favored. He gingerly stroked at his scorched and pruned face dampened by tears and sticky in the process of healing. His heart burst in dispair. In fear of never being loved again.

As the eldest traveled in hopes of collecting his brothers, he was relived to find that they had survived but at a cost. They had each lost a significant marker of themselves. For the fifth born, it was his beauty. It took time to reconstruct him to his former glory, but even then he was never the same.

The beauty given to him by demons was not a welcoming soft glow. It was a black flame. Enticing beauty meant for entrapment. He would be loved once again but it would never feel the same. This dark beauty came with a price. It’s constant care was for his new face to remain. Over time it became a routine that he became used to.

His burst heart grew cold as more love came to him. It became expectant for him to be loved as his face demanded it. Soon he turned to more extreme methods just to feel his heart beat again. Soon, it would be nothing but a faint beat once again.


	6. Beelzebub (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of gore this chapter.

Those who sleep to distract themselves from eating may come across some strange dreams. For him, his sleep wasn’t a distraction. More so, his hunger ate away at him in his sleep. He had one of those strange dreams.

His dream was just that in the beginning. A dream. He sat lonely at the head of a long table with food as far as the eye could see with the main course waiting for him at the other end. Each dish was different from the course to the flavor and texture, but he was sure that it was all food he had eaten before. All of his favorite foods. Eating through each dish proved to not be a problem for the gluttonous one and within minutes he had already eaten through half the table.

He had already eaten so much but he still craved more. He caved the entree that waited on the other side for him. He could smell it. With the snacks that were once surrounding devoured, utensils began to make themselves present. It started with spoons to help with the desserts he was now faced with. Soon it turned to forks that he held with a strong fist as he picked at the chopped meat dishes. But he still hungered for more. He was approaching his goal.

The smell of the main dish was a rare, delicate smell that made him instantly drool. Roasted demon. A lone knife met him as he finally approached the other end of the long table. Unable to control his hunger, he neared the unrecognizable body that only smelt of delectable sinful flesh. He rose the knife above his head and stabbed the unmoving figure at the base of his throat, carving deep into the skin as he dragged the knife down to his navel. But something was wrong.

This demon wasn’t roasted. It was very much alive. Something wasn’t right at all. The demon above him continued to carve away at his tender flesh until it turned to flaps, exposing his insides. The demons eyes popped open and his gaze landed on the demon above him. It no longer looked like him, but he still knew. He looked like a true monster guided by nothing but his stomach. He no longer felt pain as he was forced to watch the monster in his dream eat away at him. He couldn’t scream and he couldn’t close his eyes again. He could only look on as his dream turned into a nightmare.

Eventually he found the strength to wake up again. He sat upright in his bed in a flash as he heaved with labored breaths. He slowly rose a shaking hand to his throat that he found was still in tact and sighed with relief. If he had learned one thing, he learned that he was no longer in control of his body.


	7. Belphegor (1)

Everything played in slow motion. A constant nightmare that never stopped playing. He blamed everyone, but most importantly, he blamed himself. His sin just made things worse.

In the beginning he feared the visions that would play as he closed his eyes. It was, however, inevitable. Regret and anger often played hand in hand and he had many to curse for those events. Their trips to the human world were meant to be harmless. They were only curious of the lives of God’s self-sufficient creations. They were even intrigued with the little things they had made for themselves, but they were never meant to fall in love with a human. Infatuation was the last straw to break the camel’s back.

She wasn’t supposed to get caught up in their war. She was supposed to survive and live on. It’s what he wanted her to do. But her love made her stubborn. Unknown to him, she was witnessing his events. She saw him fight, she saw when he was overpowered, and she saw when he was about to die. She saw the angel draw his heavenly bow against his bretheren and aim for her dear brother. She was at the wrong place at the right time. A divine intervention, as funny as the word is.

He turned to find her inches in front of him, guarding him. He shouted, screamed even, for her to leave. This wasn’t her fight. His twin watched on in bloody horror as it was his duty to protect his family. With the weapon of light drawn to it fullest extent, it was ready to be released. The protector could only reach one sibling, leaving the other’s wing torn.

Everything seemed to play in slow motion. Her vibrant locks that swayed over her shoulder as she looked to her brothers one last time. A sorrowful smile painted on her forgiving face and the tears the pricked from the stinging pain of her wing. Her hair rose as if it were defying gravity as her body began to sink. She was falling. He reached for her helplessly as he cried out her name. For the first time, he felt useless.

Tears leaked into the pillow he rested upon as he whimpered softly, his quivering lips just barely allowing him to whisper her name.

_Lillith._


	8. Lucifer (2)

He’s so… Demanding. For someone so prideful, he’s also very desperate. Either you know his title or he will make you know of it. His pride forbades him from saying it, but he demands it in subtle ways. He’s a mess you know. He’s this way with everyone, but somehow you are an exception. It took months to drag him out of his prideful façade by an arm’s length yet he still reverts to his old ways.

One wonders why a man, a demon, as powerful and prideful as himself is not the rightful ruler of Hell? He never used to be this way. Long ago he was completely selfless. A guide for others. A beaken of hope. He was once filled with love that he would often give to others. But others did not feel the same. They were governed by rules that would often contradict themselves and in the end, he only had enough love for his brothers and his sister. So much so that he would do anything to keep them safe. Even if it meant being a jockey to the prince of Hell.

Perhaps it was a cruel joke. He’s had eternity to think back on his decision and it made him always ask why? Why did he want him to pledge loyalty to him? Even if he had given into his moment of kindness, why not order the loyalty of all his brothers? Perhaps he was afraid. Afraid that if left unchecked he too would have to fight the fallen angel for his rightful place in hell. How telling. Perhaps this was the point in which his pride manifested.

He’s had over a millennia to sculpt and mold his pride into a useful power. His presence alone demanded the attention of an entire room. But in less than a year, your attention has become the most important thing to him.


	9. Beelzebub (2)

He was created to protect and serve those ranked above him. His sole purpose was to play protector, even if it would ultimately cost him his life. He was ready to accept any order given to him without a second thought and that was his biggest flaw.

His meeting with the morning star was completely by chance. A kind smile in passing was enough to make the protector freeze in place. No one had ever smiled at him so nicely before. It had such a great influence on him that he actively sought out the great angel.

He found it endearing that the protector came to find him. Came to thank him for his kind smile. He knows that warriors are treated coldly here as they were only made to fight. He was kind enough to take the protector under his wing. He showed him many things that he had never thought about wanting for himself. He showed him not only the importance of protecting one another, but how to do it from the kindness of one’s heart and not through instruction. It was because of the morning star that the protector found meaning within his purpose.

Years turned to decades and decades to centuries. Within his purpose, the protector found love for his newfound family and secretly swore to protect them at all cost. He wanted to keep them as happy as they made him and he would do anything to keep them safe. Even if it meant to defy his God given role. Even if it meant to defy God himself.

He was created to serve and protect those whom he loved. His sole purpose was to be their protector, even if it did cost their lives. He no longer accepted any order as blindly as he did before, and that was his biggest mistake. The only thing he regrets was not being able to protect everyone he loved.


	10. Mammon (2)

I've never seen a white crow before. I've never even entertained the thought of them existing. I always thought they were midnight black with a violet reflection if the light bounced off of them just right. But right there on my open window sill was a large white crow with strange blue eyes and a golden beak. I wonder where he came from?

He showed no fear as I stepped closer to him, kneeling before the open window sill and inching my face ever so closer to observe such a beauty. But he tilted his head so that one blue eye could take in both of mine. The closer I looked, the more I noticed the true color of his beady eye. Blue. However, the bottom was dusted a golden yellow. How odd.

I combed steady fingers through his plush feathers and was in awe when he almost melted into a puddle in my hand. Like he loved the feeling of his feathers being smoothed down. Has he been pet like this before?

"I wonder what brings you here?"

I cross a thumb over his head and he straightens into it. The more I pay attention to him, the less it seems he wants to leave. How odd this white crow is. I've never seen a white crow before today. I hope it's a sign of good luck.

I finally draw my hand from his feathers, and as strange as this may sound, his beady eyes seem to droop sadly from the emptiness on his back. But I still smile as I take in his strange features for the last time. His beady blue eyes that are dusted a golden yellow on the bottom, his pure white feathers like the snow on Christmas night, and his golden beak that snaps slightly like he wishes to tell me what's on his mind.

"Go on. I'm sure there must be somewhere more important for you to go."

He takes in my features for the last time before he turns his tail to me and spreads his wings. He flaps them carefully a few times before he jumps from my window sill, leaving it almost empty again. The only piece of him left behind is a single white feather. I pluck it from the sill with steady fingers, afraid that if I pick it up wrong it might crumble to dust right then and there.

I suddenly remember that crows have very good memory. I do hope that he'll come visit me again.


	11. Satan (2)

It was quiet. Save for the occasional sound of milk being steamed in the background. Rows and rows of fresh books were packed tightly between the shelves that slowly passed their peripherals as they strolled past. Today was the release of the second installment of _The Magic in Mystery_. It wasn’t the most popular book, but they were glad to know that the author had just enough fans to be able to put out a second one.

They’d finally reached the end of the seemingly endless walk way where the store kept its mystery books and turned into the towering bookshelf. Their steps were even slower then the steps they took to get there. Eyes roamed up and down the spines of colorful books searching for the one title they had in mind.

One daring step after another, another, and then a final step as their eyes caught the silver curled letters on a midnight purple spine. They gasped softly as they reached for it and in the midst of their excitement, they failed to notice the hand that reached for the same book until their fingers grazed each other. They quickly pulled their hand back and apologized profusely to the person they touched.

Somewhere in the middle of their apologies, their eyes met with brilliant emerald ones that looked over them softly. Their words began to die at their lips as he smiled, shaking his head softly. His blonde locks shimmying in the opposite directions of his head.

“I should be the one to apologise. I didn’t think we’d be reaching for the same book after all.”

He tilted the book out of its place with a finger, that they noticed had a green pained nail, and pulled the rest of it out. He handed it to them with the cover in all its glory shown and they looked at it, frozen in their place for a moment before slowly raising their arms to take the book in their hands.

He turned to grab another copy of the book and they had expected him to just walk away after that, but they were surprised to see him stand there in front of them with a smile on his handsome features and a thoughtful look in his eyes. It felt like time stopped for them just to be able to look at each other. Time only ticks again when they notice the speed pick up on the motions of his lips, snapping them out of their trance.

“I’m sorry?”

“Let me buy you a coffee. I want to apologise for causing you to jump like that a while ago.”

“Are…are you sure?”

“Of course. Let me.”

“Oh. O-okay”

They nodded though they were terribly embarrassed at just how scared they were moments ago. He tilted his head slightly past the shelf before walking away and they took a moment before hopping on his trail. They walked past the rows of towering shelves a bit quicker than they did walking in into the lingering mixture of bitter and sweet coffee that scented the lobby of the store.

There were so many options to choose from, but their orders were simple. A sweet iced coffee for them and a hot black coffee for him. They sat across from each other at a table pushed against a window of the store. The warm glow of the sun highlighted the dust that floated around them, but it was easy enough to ignore. They sipped awkwardly from their respective drinks, avoiding each other’s gazes as they waited for someone to say the first word. They finally cleared their throat after a prolonged silence to speak.

“Have you read the first book? The Magic in Mystery?”

He nodded, a smile beginning to bloom across his face again. Heat teased at the apples of their cheeks as they looked at him.

“It’s not a bestseller, but it blends genres so seamlessly which is something that can’t be said for many mystery books.”

“Exactly!” They were a bit eager to respond. “The mixture of action, romance, comedy, and mystery fits together so well. I was so upset when I found out that a lot of people didn’t even know the book existed.”

He chuckled softly at their enthusiasm that he shared to an extent.

“If there is any silver lining to the book’s underground nature, it’s that there’s no movie out there to ruin its word entirely.”

It was their turn to laugh, though they tried to stifle it so they wouldn’t distract anyone surrounding them. His smile brightened at their lively response and he brought his cup to his lips for another sip of coffee.

“I guess that is something to be thankful for.” They sighed softly before continuing. “I was so excited when the second book was announced. I’ve counted down the months, days, hours, even the seconds until today. I guess you just really shocked me because I didn’t think that there would be someone looking for the same thing I was.”

“I’m glad that moment put us where we are now. I’ve wanted to talk about this book for ages, but it feels like there’s only a handful of people that knows about the book’s existence.”

“I’ve felt the same. I’ve tried to look for groups of people online who’ve read the book, but they either aren’t very active or I don’t understand their language. It feels good to have someone to talk to.”

“Well, if we want to talk about it more, we should probably start reading this then,” he noted as he picked up the book.

They read through the first chapter of the book at a similarly fast pace, sharing similar reactions to the same lines that picked up where the first book ended. It was gripping with suspense just after the first five pages and they were invested. They were only mildly upset having to stop just after the first chapter, but were even more excited to talk about it together.

“She started off with Janice and Henry’s wedding! They finally got married!”

“Only for it to be cut off by a murder when the lights cut off. Do you think it was actually one of the wedding guest?”

“It would be right to think so, but knowing the author, it probably wasn’t.”

“I see. I absolutely adore her way with words. It’s like she sucks you into their world and puts you right in the middle of it all. She gives you all the pieces of the puzzle but makes it so that you start putting the pieces together at the same time as the characters in the story.”

“That’s exactly how it is. I still think her books should be bestsellers, but understanding her work feels more fulfilling.”

They talked for hours tying the first book to the second based on its first chapter, pinpointing events in the first book, and singing their praises to the author. The warm glow of the sun turned to a rich honeyed glow when they stopped talking about the book and started talking about themselves. If anyone had walked past they would’ve been right to assume that they were really dating.

The sun slowly hid itself away leaving a swirling pink and blue sky with purple clouds in its wake. It was getting late for them and he was the first to point it out.

“It seems that I’ve stayed here much longer than I thought. I should get going. Are you going to stay here a bit longer?”

“No,” They shook their head. “I have to head home too. I have some things to take care of.”

They rose from the table with the books in one hand and their long empty cups in the other. They tossed them away as they walked towards the register. The whole day seemed to fly past without a second thought, but no one seemed to mind. They set their books down on the counter while still keeping them separate.

“Will that be all for you guys today?”

“Yes, thank you. We’ll pay-”

“-Together,” he interjected.

They flashed him a look as if to ask _‘are you sure?’_ and he nodded, stacking the books together and passing them to the cashier.

“Your total comes out to $42.38.”

First coffee and now the one and only book they were excited for. They wondered if there was actually someone out there looking out for them. Maybe it was him. They were pulled out of their thoughts by the sound of a plastic bag being shaken right in front of them. They blinked a few times as they focused on the white bag in front of them and grabbed onto it, the weight of the book dragging the bag down slightly.

“Why? I could’ve brought the book myself.”

His eyes studied their features for what felt like hours before he finally spoke.

“I wanted to thank you. For plenty of things really, but mostly for spending time with me. I enjoyed you immensely.”

Their face flared up at his words and they chuckled softly.

“I-it was nothing. I should be the one thanking you anyways. I had fun today.”

“I guess I should be heading off now. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Thank you. You too.”

They went their sperate ways from the entrance of the bookstore. They had only made it a few steps before they realized they had never gotten his name. They turned to get his attention only to find that he had already disappeared. The only thing they had to remember him by was the book in their hands and the memories they shared.


	12. Satan (3)

Although born from one, Satan was never an angel. He was a concept. An emotion grown out of control. He might not have had a body, but he was always there. He saw through the gifted eyes of the morningstar and felt everything he did. Unless he felt anger.

He lied in wait, shapeless. Dull. Whenever the eldest felt the slightest bit of happiness, his shadow longed to know what it felt like. He did, however, know what the angel’s wrath felt like. It felt like him.

Lucifer ached as the shadow writhed inside of him. Guilt washing over everytime he tried to surpress these forbidden feelings. There should be nothing for an angel to feel wrathful over. Unless, of course, if he had been wronged.

Centuries pass and his shadow continued to watch through the eyes of his creator. To love through the heart of his creator. To grow from the wrath of his creator. A war was about to happen. He could feel it.

Familiar faces, once so happy, turned cold. Weapons of their own designs turned against one another and they had no choice but to kill each other. It was by design. Lucifer had cursed his father heavily as he betrayed those he thought he could trust. A fire burned inside of him that nearly bought him to his knees. A fire that was no longer his.

Satan emerged from the shadows engulfed in a green flame that hadn’t burned him. He was a truly a sight to behold. For a moment all eyes were on him. No one knew who he was, but he knew who each and every single one of them were. He stood ready to attack.

There was no time to question who he was or how he got there. There was only that one moment of awe before they were descended upon again. He only knew of sadness, pain, and anger. He only knew he needed to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. If you are interested in more content from me you can follow my Tumblr @sevensins-stuff.


End file.
